<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything that had to be Said by poppydogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398411">Everything that had to be Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs'>poppydogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Mentions of Framework, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons is leaving. Daisy and Mack have a few words to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever Everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt the same, the lab benches were organized, the cabinets were clean and put away, and while all that was happening Jemma was doing her late-night inventory while Daisy was busy droning on her laptop. The only difference was a shy little girl was sitting next to her playing with her toy monkey having a tea party with some beakers. </p><p>"Would you like more tea Ms. Monkey?" Alya said as she moved a beaker closer to the sock monkey.</p><p>
  <em>She's so cute, how can I not spoil her?</em>
</p><p>Watching her for a few seconds she turned back to look at her screen realizing that there was still this big looming cloud of tension between her and Jemma. </p><p>"Oh, why don't they ever listen to me?" Jemma said as she moved a substance from a red bag to blue. </p><p>Looking up after putting the organism away she saw Daisy and quickly looked away as she tucked a piece of hair away sadly. Daisy bit her lip realizing that there was no time like the present, closing her laptop hard shocking Alya a bit she stood up, "Simmons?"</p><p>Walking to her as Jemma put away her clipboard, Daisy stood by her at arm's length as they tried to think of the right words to say. </p><p>Hesitating Jemma said, "It's just-"</p><p>"How could you-"</p><p>"Wait, I-"</p><p>"No, you-"</p><p>"Stop," they both said at the same time. </p><p>Staring at each other Daisy can see Alya looking at the both of them before turning back to her game.</p><p>"You go, you wanted to talk first," Jemma said, setting the floor for Daisy.</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath Daisy finally let out the words she had been wanting to say for the past few days. "I don't want you to leave."</p><p>A look of guilt-filled Jemma, "I know Daisy, but me and Fitz, we can't do this anymore."</p><p>Daisy didn't want to believe those words as her chest tightens more, "I know but you two are like my siblings, I... I'm not ready."</p><p>Letting out a sharp breath she ran her hand through her hair as she turned her back to Jemma. Feeling her tears skim the top of her eyes, she dropped her hand as she felt Jemma wrapped her in a hug from behind.</p><p>"I know, I know everything is moving fast then you wish, but all we can do is keep going while still holding on to all the good parts."</p><p>Daisy chuckled as a tear fell, "that's really cheesy Simmon's even for you."</p><p>"I know, but it's true," turning around they both embrace each other as Daisy let out the river of pain she has been holding since the last mission.</p><p>"Everything feels so surreal, with Mack and Yo-Yo on the verge of family and marriage, Deke's gone," Daisy felt Jemma hug her tighter. "May's thinking of becoming a teacher, Kora grieving, and Sousa still doesn't understand how a microwave works."</p><p>"Didn't Fitz show him this morning?"</p><p>"Yeah but he's still confused, but he's my confused square," she said and both women laugh. And finally, Daisy told Jemma what hurt the most, "Coulson doesn't want to be director anymore and is planning to go on some worldwide trip and... and he didn't even ask if I wanted to come."</p><p>As a tear hit Jemma's shoulder Daisy sobbed, "I mean Coulson is like a father to me I just thought he would want me to come."</p><p>Pulling away from her Jemma smiled as Daisy wiped her eyes with her sweater, "Daisy I know SHIELD is basically family to you, but that's the thing about a family they leave so we can have our own. Maybe Coulson didn't ask because he knew you'll be alright with Kora basically being your sister, besides, do you really want to mess up the thing between you and Sousa?"</p><p>Daisy thought about it but shook her head, "no... I don't know, I just feel like I need to take things slow."</p><p>"Then go slow, there's no harm in that statement."</p><p>Smiling Daisy pulled her into another bone-crushing hug, "I'm going to miss you and Fitz so much."</p><p>"You know we're not leaving until next week right?" Jemma said, trying to replicate Daisy's feelings.</p><p>"I know I just feel like I need to say it."</p><p>Looking up Jemma smiled at the sight, "aww look at that."</p><p>Turning Daisy awed seeing Alya laying her head on the sock monkey on her side just on the verge of falling asleep as she looked at the two women. "I think it's someone's bedtime," Jemma said as she walked closer to her sleepy daughter.</p><p>"No mama," she said but still raised her arms as Jemma lifted her like she weighed nothing. </p><p>Just as Jemma was about to leave Alya said, "goodnight aunt Daisy." As Jemma walked to the elevator as the sock monkey hit Jemma's back every step she took.</p><p>Standing there both happy and a bit nostalgic she looked around the empty laboratory and realized where she wanted to be.</p><p>-</p><p>Hesitating for a second Daisy knocked on the office door and heard, "come in." In a monotone voice. </p><p>"What do you want?" May said only to realize it was Daisy, "you okay?"</p><p>Nodding Daisy looked at Coulson who was sitting at the front of the desk with a map in the middle and also a bottle of whiskey with two cups on both sides.</p><p>"I see you're having a moment," she said feeling awkward. But just as she reached the doorknob May put a hand on her wrist and understood.</p><p>"No, stay. I want to feel something," she said and Daisy was shocked that Melinda May made a joke. </p><p>Sitting next to her Coulson pulled out another cup and May started pouring the drinks, "so where to first AC?"</p><p>Coulson shrugged, "Beijing, China you wanna come we can do that father, daughter thing and climb the Great Wall?"</p><p>Thinking about it Daisy took a sip of her whiskey, "I guess, but I still have my own family to come home to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the last mission, Fitz's statement of everyone not being in the same room together again might have been too broad. It's been two days ever since and everyone has been in a slow, unsure what to do phase. </p><p>After a few tests on LMD Davis, Fitz needed a breather as he walked to the small kitchen area where Sousa was busy hitting random numbers on the microwave. "I don't think Chinese take out needs one hour to heat up," Fitz said, helping him by setting it to one minute.</p><p>"Oh right, sorry it's just back home microwaves have knobs," scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>Smiling at him sympathetically Fitz opened the fridge finding a can of beer and sat down at the table when the microwave beeped. </p><p>Waiting a few seconds Fitz heard Sousa say, "Uh-"</p><p>"Push the metal bar at the bottom where the numbers are."</p><p>Watching Sousa leave with his plate of food Fitz was about to leave with Mack came into the room as he too pulled out a beer and sat next to him. </p><p>Sitting there in silence the two of them sipped their beer for a while until Fitz was about to get up and go work on the LMD until Mack said, "wait I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk since the party."</p><p>Looking at each other Fitz tried to get comfortable as Mack gathered his thoughts together, "I have been thinking about what you and Simmons wanted and I don't blame you."</p><p>Fitz purses his lips and nodded his head, "it's been a rough few years."</p><p>Agreeing he thought about something he said a long time ago, "when Yo-Yo got her arms chopped off I told her if she wanted out I would carry her out of the lighthouse. We could have had children, holy matrimony and we would never have to look back."</p><p>Nodding his head Fitz scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember all the stories Jemma told him when they were living in space.</p><p>"But then the end of the world started, I became director and next thing you know we have basically broken up and man that was the hardest year ever. That I also have ten years' worth of somewhat fake memories of what it was like to raise a daughter and to be ripped away from her-" Mack shook his head as Fitz patted his back in understanding what he meant.</p><p>"That was one of me and Simmons fears. That Simmons wouldn't make it and Alya would have to be raised by-" his voice faded.</p><p>"- a single father," Mack said, finishing his sentence as Fitz rubbed his forehead and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean I have done insane things over the past few years the thought of Alya being raised by me and Jemma being gone... and now I'm just spazzing, sorry I'll-"</p><p>"No, I... I get it because that's exactly what happened in the Framework."</p><p>Looking at Fitz's question, "what happened to you in the Framework you never talked about?"</p><p>Tosing off his drink Mack told his story, "well you see in the real world my Hope, she only lived for four days before she was taken away, but in the Framework, I mean I know it was fake but I still remembered how it felt when my wife Nicole passed away after four days of giving birth."</p><p>Fitz remembered that fear when he was in space with almost zero medical equipment for childbirth. "Go on," Fitz said, seeing Mack staring into space for a second.</p><p>"Right, but man seeing her holding on to every bit of light she had, her grip on my hand slipping slowly and all that happening while Hope was in my other arm just born having zero clues what was going on." Taking a breath he felt over well with emotions, "but then it just happened, no warning, no countdown, her grip softened and next thing you know it's just me and Hope sitting there and I was lost. I mean I realized now that none of that really happened but the memories still lurk around from time to time."</p><p>Fitz nodded because how can he have not understood, "it was three weeks after Alya was born I think I only slept through half of it. I remembered walking past the lab on purpose knowing that the minute I step foot in it I would have ended up finishing the project and I would have to leave her for who knows how long."</p><p>Sighing both men stop talking and with no one else being around the atmosphere felt depressing, "so any parenting so advice?" Fitz said fidgeting with the tab on his can.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, you had ten years' worth of raising a daughter while I had four so lay it on me, Mack Hammer."</p><p>Looking at him Mack can see Fitz trying not to laugh at the joke Jemma told him a year ago as Mack thought about it, "Don't show her <em>Veggie Tales</em>."</p><p>Fitz made a face, "What's a <em>Veggie Tale</em>?"</p><p>Mack laughs, "It was a show that they would show at Hope's Sunday school and for the whole day she wouldn't stop singing those annoying songs."</p><p>"Let me guess they were vegetables?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was creepy."</p><p>Grinning, the two men turned their heads when they saw Jemma approach, "someone wanted to say goodnight," she said, jostling Alya a bit as she walked closer to Fitz.</p><p>Sitting there Mack watches as Fitz kiss Alya's head and then asks Jemma something. While that was happening Alya dropped her sock monkey. Picking it up for her Alya opened her eyes a bit more as she gripped the arm of her toy and said quietly in her Scottish accent, "thank you."</p><p>Looking at her Mack smiled at how cute she was as she tucked her head between Jemma's neck and shoulder and fell back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>How can I deprive this family of their child?</em>
</p><p>"Night Mack," Fitz said.</p><p>Looking up Mack saw Fitz and Simmons holding hands as they left. </p><p>Sitting, Mack thought of how happy his best friend was as he thought about all the missed opportunities he had before becoming the director.  But just as he was about to leave he overhears someone. </p><p>"So that's what a drive-through is," Flint said coming closer to him with Yo-Yo next to him holding a bag of take-out.</p><p>"What did you think the <em>drive-through</em> meant?" Yo-Yo asks as she places the bag on the table next to Mack where he could easily smell the ground beef.</p><p>"Well in the future <em>drive-through</em> meant," as he made a stabbing indication with his fist, "three or more people usually die because of it."</p><p>Looking around everyone blinked for a second before Mack opened the bag, "how about we finally give pebbles here his tacos." He said changing the subject as everyone sat down.</p><p>Sitting there Mack watches as Flint inhales his food while Yo-Yo pours enough hot sauce to kill a person.</p><p>As he sat there Mack thought about the idea of the perfect family with marriage and children of their own but realized that he already had one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>